<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>以手为眼2.0 by bw_27_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472279">以手为眼2.0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21'>bw_27_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BrightWin, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵感来源： 2020.08.16 talk with toey节目中 bright蒙眼摸胳膊找win的片段</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>以手为眼2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布莱特可以毫不夸张的说，接触到林赢皮肤的那一瞬间他就已经有了答案，光滑又紧致的皮肤，细腻如丝的纹理，然后是握在手里的，紧实但不突兀的肌肉线条，甚至连手臂的宽度都与自己掌心如此契合。这双手臂曾紧密的贴合过自己的皮肤，轻轻环住过自己的腰，奋力的拥抱过自己的双肩，也搂着自己的脖颈急促又激烈的呻吟。他对于林赢的每一寸肌肤都过分的熟悉，心里的情动反馈在对那举起的手臂更为细致的抚摸和拿捏上。<br/>
林赢坐在椅子上看着布莱特从那头一个一个摸到自己面前，虽然相信他应该不会选错，但是有必要摸得那么认真吗？从上到下，不知道在犹豫什么。终于是来到自己面前，主持人将布莱特的手放在自己手臂上的那一刻，熟悉的包裹让他全身的毛孔都舒张开来，即使被那双大手无数次的温柔抚摸过，心动还是不言而喻的，与往日不同的是，这次的触碰柔情中带着探索，每一寸肌肤都被细细的揉捏，林赢的笑容愈发灿烂，嘴角的弧度像是烟花一样绚丽炸开。拿捏的力道熟悉又舒服，在结束之前胳膊下侧镜头拍不到的地方布莱特的小拇指轻轻滑过，林赢无声的笑更加明显，他知道这是布莱特给他的信号。<br/>
布莱特摘下眼罩扭头确定答案的时候林赢几乎立刻起身拉住了布莱特伸向他的手。眼里的骄傲不言而喻。抓住手腕的手因为紧张有点潮湿，林赢心里高兴分毫不差的在脸上乐开了花。<br/>
节目录制结束后还有一个拍摄工作，全部结束以后时间已经很晚，布莱特不放心林赢自己开车回家就让他跟着自己回市区的公寓，眼瞅时间马上要过十二点，林赢擦着半干着头发从浴室出来，布莱特拍了拍自己双腿间的床垫让他坐过去为他擦头发，林赢乖巧的坐在布莱特为他留出的一块小天地里，享受着优质的服务，发丝在揉搓下微微飞扬，护发素香甜的味道让眼前的人诱人可口。<br/>
一口咬住了林赢微微低头露出的后颈“今天怕不怕我没猜对？”<br/>
“哈？”林赢想要扭头，被布莱特按住“你不会这都猜不中吧？”<br/>
“那你为什么抖啊？”<br/>
“我可没有。”<br/>
“没有？”布莱特从身后抱住他，下巴突出的骨骼压在他的肩，有微微的刺痛，手臂将他环住，两只大手又再次覆盖在林赢的手臂上来回摩挲。<br/>
“只是举着很累。”林赢害羞，耳郭通红，布莱特的气息太近蒸的他有点热，空调还有在制冷吗。<br/>
“你知道你和他们的胳膊有什么不同吗？”<br/>
“不…”<br/>
“他们的胳膊，没有抱住过我。”布莱特打断了他“而你身上的每一寸肌肤，都是我的。”<br/>
林赢虽然不承认，但是布莱特的情话对他而言都很受用，无论肉不肉麻，只要是布莱特说的，每个词都像是包裹了厚厚的糖衣，从喉头甜到心里。<br/>
布莱特将人搂的更紧，吻顺着林赢光滑的手臂一路舔咬下去，感受着林赢那熟悉的柔软的皮肤，沐浴露薄荷柠檬混合的清香直冲鼻腔。</p><p>接下来的发展如林赢所料，亲吻逐渐变成了带有强烈求欢意味的耳鬓厮磨，布莱特的怀抱宽广且温暖，从后方紧密的将自己环绕，像是一堵密不透风的墙，布莱特一只手将林赢的脸扭向自己的方向，歪过头去想要接吻，却被林赢用手指挡住了去路。<br/>
“乖，别闹。”气氛暧昧的刚刚好，布莱特急着想要进行下一步，拿下林赢的手试图亲上去的动作又被林赢躲掉。<br/>
“记得上次你是怎么捉弄我的吗？”林赢手抵着布莱特的肩膀。<br/>
“什么？”布莱特心虚的躲避林赢的目光。<br/>
林赢在他怀里转了个身，双手压在布莱特的脸颊上，性感的嘴巴在挤压下撅成性感的形状“少装傻，我也要玩。”然后就在枕头边翻来翻去“你眼罩呢？”<br/>
“什么眼罩？我不戴眼罩。”布莱特睁眼说瞎话。<br/>
林赢懒得理他，撅着屁股打开床头柜的抽屉，布莱特从后面扑过去，身下的人突然转身过来手里勾着那个沾染过美人泪的眼罩，兴奋道“找到了！”<br/>
林赢不知道，布莱特比他想象中的还容易被挑逗起欲望，比如他带着些小心思的狡黠的笑，可爱的兔牙透出一丝奸诈，晃动着眼罩，眼里满是挑衅“快戴上。”<br/>
“不。”布莱特摇头拒绝，抓了他的手想断了这疯狂的想法。<br/>
“你怎么耍赖？”<br/>
“我可没答应要玩。”<br/>
“你快点，猜对了我也给你奖励。”林赢用布莱特的套路还治其身。<br/>
布莱特听此福利才肯慢慢悠悠的接过眼罩放在手里把玩“这可是你说的。”<br/>
当布莱特的双眼被眼罩严实遮住，林赢凑近了从下面看他有没有作弊流出缝隙，布莱特敏感却精准的捕获了自己跑进圈套的兔子，将人抱了个满怀。<br/>
“呀！你干嘛？”迷人的大兔子在生命结束前奋力挣扎。<br/>
“摸你啊。”<br/>
“不是让你摸我啊！”林赢崩溃，怎么和预想的完全不一样。<br/>
但是布莱特的手已经不由分说的游走在他的身上，嘴里念念有词“这是你的背，胳膊，和腰。”手掌顺势而下“腿，膝盖。”<br/>
林赢被他不轻不重的力道惹得瘙痒无比，那双在身上作祟的手又来到脸上，从下巴开始把整个小巧的脸颊包住，另一只手摸索到额头，由上而下一点点的细致抚摸“额头，鼻子。”拇指略过高挺的鼻梁，形状小巧好看的鼻尖，最后是柔软又厚实唇瓣。布莱特对此爱不释手，两手捧着林赢的脸蛋儿，左右手双管齐下在心爱的嘴唇上时轻时重的揉搓。林赢被他搞得又无奈又无措，被肆意揉捏的嘴角却挂着欢喜的笑。<br/>
“这是嘴唇，是我很喜欢的地方。”摸着黑凑过去吻他，林赢眼中的笑意也隐藏在慢慢阖上的眼睑之后，搂着布莱特的脖子将他拉近自己。布莱特在慢慢沉浸的吻中放松了身子，林赢趁虚而入一个翻身将布莱特压在了身下，在布莱特看不到的地方得逞的笑。<br/>
“你干嘛？”布莱特想伸手摘下眼罩被林赢眼疾手快的制止。<br/>
“你别动，我就给你奖励。”布莱特闻言便好整以暇的安然躺在林赢身下，兴致勃勃的等待着自己的奖励。<br/>
然而图了一时口舌之快的林赢反倒有些骑虎难下，话虽然放出去了，可是行动起来难免还是有点害羞，以往的性事大多都是布莱特主导他负责享受，突然主动权由他操控一时之间还不知如何下手。布莱特觉得黑暗之中等待都变得难熬了许多，林赢肉感十足的臀部坐在自己腰上，留他已经充血的昂扬在林赢身后无处释放，心里虽然急迫，但是又隐隐期待林赢到底会带来怎样的惊喜。<br/>
时钟滴答滴答的声音在这静谧之中无限放大挑战着布莱特的耐心底线，在布莱特就要准备反客为主的时候，林赢终于带着小心翼翼的呼吸靠了过来，在离他不远的正上方停了下来，第一次这样处在上方欣赏布莱特的脸庞，眼罩不仅把那双情感丰富的眼睛遮挡，也将他巴掌大的脸遮去了大半，高挺的鼻梁和性感的嘴唇就显得格外突出。耐着性子又等待了许久的布莱特终于迎来了今天第一个正式的吻。<br/>
林赢手臂支撑着身体伏在布莱特上方，睁大双眼吻得一点点深入，小舌在齿周徘徊叩门乖巧的等待着他的迎接，布莱特的唇上功夫相当了得，不需多时林赢已经被吻得气息不稳手臂也丧失了支撑力量，颤颤巍巍的挣扎在布莱特的肩膀上方，上颚被舔过之后舌头又被绞住，持续的快感让林赢的双臂脱力最终还是砸在了布莱特身上。<br/>
感受到身上突然的重力布莱特被他逗笑，即使随之而来的是那两颗兔牙磕在嘴唇上的痛感，但这抵不上趴在自己身上的林赢万分之一可爱，还有那被身体压在自己腹部的林赢精神抖擞的欲望。<br/>
“不要笑啊！”林赢有些恼，拍在布莱特肩上的手却舍不得下力道。<br/>
布莱特清了清嗓子“好，你继续。”<br/>
林赢大着胆子褪了衣服拉着布莱特的手放在自己锁骨上，急促的呼吸带动胸膛起伏，在布莱特手背上的手捏紧又松开，布莱特努力感受着手心手背间林赢不同的肌肤触感之间的紧张和无措，但是他想感受林赢可以为他做到什么样的程度，好似那种用欲望衡量爱意的幼稚行径，无用但是诱人。<br/>
因为身体覆盖着一层薄密的汗液而增大了摩擦，好不容易来到了绷紧的胸肌，手掌只是巧妙的滑过了挺立的乳尖就被带领着继续向下，布莱特对此有所留恋，试图向上重回禁地，却被林赢大力的拍了手背。<br/>
“你不许动！”兔子呲牙露出布莱特看不到的凶相。<br/>
林赢的腹肌因为近期的持续消瘦线条弱化了许多，但这并不影响他好看的肌肉纹理，即使什么都看不到，布莱特也能想起在情欲下那跳动的皮肤，有一些潮湿，覆盖着一层红晕，带着灼热，引诱他流连忘返，亦如现在。<br/>
林赢的呼吸在布莱特的抚摸下越来越急促，即使主导的是自己，但那熟悉的掌纹凝聚了不同以往的另他紧张的欲望，仿佛在嘲笑一开始不知天高地厚的狂妄，家居裤下的欲望开始微微胀痛，后臀也能隐约的感知布莱特的欲望和他一样强烈。林赢无措的抓了抓脑后的头发。<br/>
布莱特感觉到了林赢短暂的离开，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音之后重量又回到了身上，布莱特习惯性的伸手抚摸在自己腰侧的腿，慢慢向上一路畅通无阻。这容易害羞的人竟然自己脱掉了裤子，一丝不挂的跨坐在自己身上，他开始痛恨这磨人的游戏，让他错过了百年一遇的春光。<br/>
林赢拉着自己的左手有些颤抖，放在他充血的阴茎上，微不可闻的叹息传入布莱特的耳朵，手心里精神的家伙偶尔的跳动另他喜欢，轻轻的撸动柱身，林赢就收紧了握在布莱特手腕的手掌。<br/>
一切终于进入了正轨，布莱特在上下撸动中夺回一丝主动，另一只手臂伸直了凭借记忆去寻找林赢挺立的玲珑乳头，将小家伙挤在指缝中间用力拉扯变形，林赢吃痛的闷哼，布莱特就好心的在他挺立的欲望上给予补偿，林赢贪婪的享受着下身的舒爽，大着胆子低头去看布莱特那好看的手指抚弄着自己的欲望，粉嫩的龟头在指环中若隐若现，这种赤裸但隐秘的羞耻感麻痹了他的大脑，呻吟声脱口而出。<br/>
家居服被汗液沾湿紧贴在身上，布莱特终于舍得腾出手拍了拍林赢的屁股“赢。”<br/>
“嗯…”不知是呻吟还是应答的声音从口中流出。<br/>
“帮哥哥脱了衣服，乖。”林赢已经完全被快感控制了头脑，急切的抓起布莱特的衣服就向上扯，不得章法的努力了老半天，布莱特终于是一身汗的重新躺回了床上，赤裸相见的皮肤仿佛每一个毛孔都在收缩，布莱特一手揉捏着林赢的臀尖一手继续为他服务的动作，林赢无意识的晃动臀部的动作是花心已经等待好扩张的提示，然而布莱特今天并不打算放过他。<br/>
“宝贝儿知道哥哥蒙着眼看不到吧，所以今天的扩张你自己来。”<br/>
“哈？”林赢觉得自己快要听不懂泰语，布莱特到底在说什么鬼话。<br/>
“润滑剂在右边抽屉里。”<br/>
迎来的是林赢无声的反抗。<br/>
“不愿意吗？那就不做了。”说罢就真的狠心松了双手留林赢的欲望孤单矗立在冷空气中，林赢又是威逼利诱又是卖萌撒娇都没有劝动布莱特分毫，急得眼眶都要逼红了，可布莱特眼不见心不烦，在怎么操控林赢的事情上拿捏精准。僵持最终以林赢的自暴自弃收尾，看着挤了润滑剂的手指，伸向两股之间的动作战战兢兢，食指刚刚探进一个头，全身的细胞都在向外排斥着突如其来的异物，明明是自己的手指，身体却不如容纳布莱特来的驾轻就熟。<br/>
林赢一手撑在布莱特身上一手努力探索着自己身体这块未知领域，殊不知身下的人已经悄悄掀开眼罩，一片强白的光消散过后就是林赢骑在自己身上，低着头沉重粗喘着扩张自己的动作，撑住自己的手臂肌肉鼓胀，小臂上青筋凸起，汗水完全将刘海打湿，脸上一片潮红，连今天甚少疼爱的嘴唇都透露着异常的粉嫩，仿佛是又加了一根手指进去，咬着下唇忍耐的动作性感的要命，只是这样看着布莱特觉得自己的欲望已经跳动着要射了，感觉到他要抬头，立刻躺了回去装作一切都没看到。<br/>
这已经是第三根手指了，括约肌丝毫不愿放松，脆弱的内壁被自己不知如何是好的手指频频戳痛，一点都没有布莱特探索时的快感与温柔，不曾想，手指在里面横冲直撞的按压不知刺激到了什么敏感点，一股股液体从前段喷射而出，林赢和布莱特都愣住了。星星点点的白浊带着温度降落在布莱特的腹部和胸口，林赢全身僵硬，嘴大张着搞不清楚状况。布莱特抚慰一般的摩挲拍打着林赢的大腿，再这样下去他真的要忍不住了。<br/>
“好了吗？”布莱特微微起身伸手查看扩张的情况，林赢哼哼唧唧的说不出话，花口的肌肉柔软湿润。<br/>
布莱特夸奖他“我们Winnie做的真好。”拉着他的手腕把他的手指拉出，突然的空洞释放着林赢体内的欲望，却迟迟等不到布莱特的下一步动作。<br/>
“哥哥…快进来。”林赢扭着臀邀请哥哥的进入。<br/>
“我看不到，你自己来。”布莱特的话仿佛把林赢钉在了羞耻柱上，活生生快要被逼疯，箭在弦上不得不发的道理布莱特太懂了，所以才这样变本加厉的折磨他。渴望被填满的欲望太迫切，羞耻心已经不能解决问题，即使淫荡，他只希望那再熟悉不过的柱体赶快被自己的身体埋藏。<br/>
于是林赢终于下定决心手绕到身后，有点颤抖的扶住布莱特的阴茎轻轻撸动，涨红着脸将布莱特的玲口对准了极速开合的后穴，不仅是林赢，布莱特全身的血液都沸腾了起来，他在黑暗的欲望狂流中尽量保持清醒，仿佛置身黑洞，林赢的每一步动作都被无限的放慢放大，当龟头终于接触到那诱人的巢穴，分身兴奋的胀大，好不容易才进入的头部又脱离了包裹，林赢心理防线彻底被击溃，扶好了布莱特的欲望直冲冲的坐了下去。<br/>
不可与手指粗细相比的柱身将花穴狰狞的撑开，因为体位的关系，龟头到达了前所未有的深度，顶在内壁深处逼出了林赢好听的呻吟，姣好的脸蛋儿上全是情欲，眼里的春光在泪意下波光粼粼，布莱特被紧致的包裹惹得一阵情动，微微挺动胯骨摩擦欲望。<br/>
另他诧异的是，林赢竟然在他身上主动上下动了起来，即使只是非常微弱的动作，也惹得布莱特欲望膨胀的更为强烈，终于不想再进行这蒙眼的游戏，将眼罩一把摘下，看着林赢双手撑着自己仰着头吞吐自己的欲望。鼓励似的抠弄着他的乳孔，拍打他的臀部，内穴的收缩激发着深层的快感。<br/>
林赢觉得这一辈的力气都消耗在了这一场拉锯一般的情事上，身体沉重下坠，再也没有力气动弹一下，求助的看向布莱特“哥…”脑子混沌的已经无力计较他什么时候摘了眼罩。<br/>
布莱特接收了求救信号，直起身将人搂进怀里，与他拥吻的同时微微顶胯，虽然够深但是太难发力，布莱特反客为主将人直直压下去的瞬间挺动的动作急切狠绝，林赢的腿还勾在腰上，被深入的欲望顶出的呻吟声又被布莱特的吻堵在口腔，嗯哼着发不出完整的音节，林赢甚至觉得他的器官都要在这顶弄中移位，脑袋也因为布莱特发了狠的动作慢慢移到了床边，没有支撑的头颅沉重的向下垂，布莱特用手托住他的后脑，将人拽回自己的方向，又埋头在他胸口卷吃着乳头啧啧作响，舌尖压着乳孔死命舔弄，仿佛再用点力道就能吸出新鲜的乳汁。<br/>
“哥哥…轻…轻点…”<br/>
林赢高昂着头，双手无处安放的抓弄着布莱特的头发，捧起那沉迷在自己胸间醉生梦死的脸讨吻，他太想在这场欲望的洪流中抓住些什么，手指深深的扣进布莱特宽阔的背，整个人被布莱特紧密的拥抱，这感觉太好了，滚烫的脸颊埋在布莱特的颈间，胸膛的两点被无情的摩擦，布莱特抱着他的背微微腾空，带动着他在无限的进出之间飘摇，所有的支撑都在那连接的火热欲望之中，即使突出的胯骨撞击的生疼，谁也不想在这情事中抽离。<br/>
“喜欢吗？”布莱特喘的厉害，声音也变得沙哑又性感。<br/>
林赢不知该点头还是摇头，只能抱紧了布莱特的肩往嘴里送，呻吟声断断续续。在林赢觉得自己就要因为极度缺氧而昏厥的边缘，布莱特抵着他的额头释放了满穴的滚烫，将他的臀部无限的拉进自己，不允许他有任何的逃避。<br/>
林赢脱力的躺在床上眼神迷离呼吸急促，他的欲望还依旧挺立，布莱特退出了自己的欲望的瞬间，乳白的液体争先恐后的流了出来，和被撞击的泛红的娇臀形成鲜明的对比，布莱特侧身躺在林赢旁边帮他抚弄欲望，手臂撑着头观察林赢微妙的表情，手指轻柔的刺激着探出粉嫩龟头的顶端，林赢抬起手臂遮住春光外泄的眼睛，咬紧嘴唇也抵不住微弱又悦耳的呻吟。这股欲望终于在胀痛爆炸的边缘得以释放，泪水顺着脸颊流下，将红透的脸颊滋润。<br/>
把哭的凄惨的人儿搂近怀里，细细亲吻，感受着欲望蒸腾下散发着软烂气息的兔子，用鼻尖磨蹭他的耳垂“这个奖励我很喜欢，下次我们再玩儿吧。”布莱特的声音里透着期待的戏谑。</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>